


The right one

by mizrosecat



Series: post-apocalyptic abo [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Jungwoo has always wanted Jaehyun. But after his heats start, things don't turn out how he hoped.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, minor jaewoo
Series: post-apocalyptic abo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	The right one

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!  
> this is actually the third abo fic set in this post-apocalyptic world where omegas are super rares and nct lives in a secluded community with its own set of rules, one of those being omegas get to pick who they wanna mate with on each heat or if they wanna have heats at all. it seems like a given but outside their gates omegas are enslaved by their packs. that's just some context for those who didn't read the previous fics.   
> if you are curious: the high priestess (taeten) and watermelon (yumark). they have more worldbuilding. this one just focuses on jungwoo ^-^
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

The day has come. 

Jungwoo stopped his suppressants after years, finally able to share his work responsibilities with another Omega, Mark. He can begin to enjoy his heats with the Alpha of his choosing.

And Jungwoo knows exactly who he wants first.

Jaehyun.

The handsome and tall and muscular Alpha, who has a nice sense of humor and a beautiful smile. Jungwoo always had an eye on him, ever since before they presented. He had a hunch Jaehyun would be an Alpha and what a fine Alpha indeed. 

And his smell!

His scent is of fermented grapes, a luscious and sensual smell. Jungwoo wants to drown in it, wants to be in his arms so bad, wants to mate with him. He's been waiting for this for years and now he finally can call him.

But Jungwoo is not so bad himself. His pitch-black hair, his porcelain skin, his rosy lips, the shape of his Omegan body. He knows he's attractive. He knows the Alphas in the community have been waiting for him too. And he's willing to give them a shot. But first, he wants Jaehyun.

So when his lower back starts hurting, he knows it’s almost time. Jungwoo is so excited he could hop like a bunny to his room.

“Doyo, can you touch me?”

“What?” his best friend turns to look at him, confused. 

“I think my heat is starting,” Jungwoo explains. 

Doyoung closes the distance between them and places a hand on Jungwoo’s neck.

“You’re definitely feverish. Are you getting pains?”

“They started earlier this morning while I worked at the gardens,” says Jungwoo.

“You should get set up” Doyoung smiles and sits back down at his desk. 

Doyoung is the community doctor and with that came a lot of responsibility. But he’s been training Renjun, so it can lessen his load. Jungwoo comes close and hugs him from behind.

“I’m starting to smell you through the scent blockers,” says Doyoung. “And that’s  _ very _ distracting.”

He keeps a humorous tone but Jungwoo knows he means it. And Jungwoo’s not gonna torture his friend with the strong scent of heat, something that almost none of the Alphas ever feel at their community, never up close like this, unless they are called to help with their heats. So Jungwoo kisses the back of his head and leaves him be, heading to his room, enjoying the summer night. The sky is starry, the moon is out and everything is as sweet as an old song.

Getting there, Mark and the unpresented ones are finishing setting up the place for his heat. Extra sheets, cloth, water, fruit, herbs. Anything they might need. Jungwoo smiles at Mark and the three other boys: Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung. Their little group used to be six, but this year one by one they presented as Alphas, Haechan being the last a couple of weeks ago. Soon, it will be Jaemin’s birthday too and Jungwoo can bet he’s also an Alpha.

“Ready?” asks Mark, returning the smile.

“More than ready,” says Jungwoo.

The three unpresented leave, because they aren’t supposed to hear what comes next. Jungwoo sits on the bed.

“Are you sure?” Mark sits beside him and feels his temperature.

“About Jaehyun?”

“Yes.”

“Of course” laughs Jungwoo. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m not looking at you in any way,” says Mark, calmly. “I’ll go call him if that’s what you want.”

“Unlike you, I do want” pokes Jungwoo. Everyone in the community knows that Mark never ever wanted any other Alpha besides Yuta, even when the Alpha wouldn’t give him a mating bite for a while.

Mark rolls his eyes and leaves. Now all Jungwoo has to do is wait. He strips, clothes uncomfortable against his sensitive hot skin, then he gets under the covers, waiting for Jaehyun. As the minutes pass, he feels himself drifting away more and more, pain increasing along with the need for an Alpha’s touch. He closes his eyes and the feeling of Doyoung’s black hair against his lips is the first memory that comes to his mind. Probably because that was the last Alpha he touched, he tries to rationalize. But still, it comforts him somehow, so he focuses on it.

Something touches his naked back.

Jungwoo turns around to find not Doyoung, who he thought for a moment might visit him, but Jaehyun, his scent increasing in strength by the second he’s in there. His eyes are blown-out with arousal.

“Jaehyun,” Jungwoo sighs weakly.

“Hi” he smiles. “Can I get in bed with you?”

Jungwoo nods and Jaehyun gets naked before sliding under the sheets with Jungwoo. He holds him tight and Jungwoo feels the Alpha’s big erection against his ass. Jaehyun starts kissing Jungwoo’s shoulder and nape, taming the symptoms immediately. But the need to mate doesn’t go away and Jungwoo wants it now, he’s slicked and ready and he’s waited for years already. So he arches his back towards the Alpha.

“Please” he whines.

“I got you” Jaehyun whispers.

Jungwoo feels the head of the Alpha’s cock push inside him and he gasps at the pleasure it brings him. Jaehyun holds him by the hip. When he’s all the way in, he stops, both of them already panting and breathless. Jaehyun keeps kissing the curve of his neck, near his gland, and starts moving his hips slowly, cock going almost all the way out and then snapping back in. And it's so good, much better than Jungwoo could have imagined. He can’t believe he’s been missing out on it all this time.

His noises increase with the speed of Jaehyun’s hips, and the Alpha is pounding into him with force. Jungwoo knows his peak is coming and he wishes Jaehyun would pace himself so this could last longer. But he imagines it must be hard for the Alpha to hold back, and they’ll have the entire night for repeats. So Jungwoo lets go and soon cums with a scream, getting knotted by Jaehyun almost at the same time. Knowing he’s got the Alpha within him like that is such a satisfying feeling for the Omega.

Jaehyun is catching his breath when he interlaces their hands together. 

“Fuck, Jungwoo,” he chuckles. “I've been waiting for this moment for a long time.”

“You were?” the Omega turns to look at him as much as he can.

“Yeah. I always thought you were beautiful and since you presented you’ve become more every day” he says softly.

Jungwoo’s heart flutters with the compliment.

"Thanks" he whispers.

Jaehyun kisses his cheek and Jungwoo feels flattered. They settle in a cuddle waiting for Jaehyun's knot to deflate. Jungwoo ends up falling asleep and wakes up to the Alpha cleaning him up. His heat symptoms are better but not entirely gone.

"Are you thirsty?" he asks. 

"A little."

"Let me get it for you."

Jaehyun brings him a cup and Jungwoo sits up to drink.

"Thank you," he says.

The Alpha smiles and kisses Jungwoo's forehead. 

"Get back in bed" the Omega smiles softly, putting the cup aside. 

Jaehyun complies and sits down beside Jungwoo. The Omega is glad for the low light of the room, which is probably helping to hide his blushing face as he runs his hand up Jaehyun's thigh. He kisses the Alpha's neck and reaches for his dick, which is already half hard. That alone makes Jungwoo aroused, knowing Jaehyun wants him back, that he was waiting for him too.

When he's fully hard, Jaehyun pulls Jungwoo to straddle him, back against his chest, and hold him by the waist, guiding his cock inside the Omega. Jungwoo moves his hips up and down with the help of the Alpha, getting lost in the pleasure. He is moaning Jaehyun's name, riding him until his orgasm hits just as strong as the last time. Jungwoo collapses back on Jaehyun's chest, who hugs him.

Jungwoo smiles, satiated, and happy.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"So was it everything you were hoping for?" asks Doyoung.

"More" answers Jungwoo, with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad" smiles Doyoung. "Do you think he's the right one?"

Jungwoo ponders as they walk back from lunch together. "Possibly."

"Are you gonna call someone else next heat?" 

"Maybe" shrugs Jungwoo. "Maybe that's what I need to be certain that Jaehyun is the right mate for me."

"Sounds reasonable," says Doyoung.

"Or maybe I should call him again" chuckles Jungwoo happily.

Doyoung laughs at him kindly. "Whatever you think is best is probably the right path."

They stop at the entrance to the greenhouse, Omega area only, where Jungwoo works most of the time. 

"Can I visit you after I'm done?"

"Of course" nods Doyoung. 

Jungwoo gives him a kiss on the cheek and waltzes away.

He's been harvesting herbs all afternoon, engrossed in a discussion with Mark.

"If you have doubts, then he's not it," says the young Omega.

"How could you possibly know that?" huffs Jungwoo.

"Because I was sure it was Yuta."

"Well not all of us can be certain like that" Jungwoo protests.

"I was setting up the new couple in their cabin this morning, Taeyong and Ten," says Mark, digging the dirt to plant more seedlings. "And I talked to Ten a bit. He says he never wanted anyone's mating bite but Taeyong's."

"Well, we know you guys are fated mates. It's different. I probably don't have a fated mate, which is fine, as long as I have the right mate" says Jungwoo.

"I'm just telling you, be cautiously optimistic," he says. "Maybe you'll find someone who feels like a better fit instantly."

Jungwoo rolls his eyes at his friend's antics. Mark is weird sometimes and filled with crazy ideas. But all that talk worries Jungwoo. He wants to find a good mate like any Omega. And in a world where they were rare, they get to pick. He just hopes he picks the right one.

A month passes, which means Jungwoo's heat approaches. He knows he'll call Jaehyun. There's no reason not to. Even if he can call another Alpha, he really liked his first time and wants more. 

He's hanging out with Doyoung at his office in the infirmary when the fever starts. Doyoung covers his nose.

"Your heat" he chokes out.

"I think it's starting," says Jungwoo, getting up. "Are you okay?"

Jungwoo places a hand on his shoulder.

"Your pheromones are so strong," says Doyoung, face scrunching.

Jungwoo thinks his canines look bigger somehow.

"It's my fault you're like this. Sorry, I'm gonna go to my room" says Jungwoo.

"Have fun" Doyoung manages to say and smiles. But he still seems altered by the Omega pheromones.

Jungwoo gets to his room and Mark just finished setting everything up.

"Thank you," says Jungwoo, sitting down.

Mark feels his temperature, attentive. 

"Who do you want me to call?" he asks.

Jungwoo smiles at him.

"You know who."

"Jaehyun?" Mark checks.

"Yes!" Jungwoo laughs. 

"I'm just making sure. I'll be right back" he gives him a funny look and leaves.

Jungwoo sighs, his symptoms intensifying by the minute. The pain, the discomfort, the fever. And, more than ever, the need for an Alpha and his knot. Because now he knows exactly how it is. Jungwoo drinks a preemptive cup of water and lies down, undressing slowly. He gets under the sheets and waits, becoming delirious as the heat takes over. Time seems to stretch way longer than it should and he becomes restless and upset. Where is his Alpha?

Suddenly someone arrives, but it's not the scent of the fermented grapes of Jaehyun, it's Mark again. He cups Jungwoo's face so he focuses on him.

"Jungwoo, I'm sorry. Something's come up that got Jaehyun's attention."

"What?" he whines, unable to hold back his tears and dissatisfaction. He needs an Alpha now.

"We can call someone else," says Mark. "Doyoung is outside, he's worried about you."

Jungwoo suddenly feels the faint scent of bergamot and wood. It smells like heaven.

"Doyo" Jungwoo calls for him and Mark steps away as the Alpha gets in. "What happened?"

Doyoung comes closer to the bed and kneels. Mark leaves the room, closing the door. Doyoung takes Jungwoo's hand, calming the Omega so he will stop crying.

"It's not Jaehyun's fault," explains Doyoung. "He got caught up in a situation at the gate."

Jungwoo can tell he isn't saying everything.

"Just say it, Doyo" he whimpers.

Doyoung sighs. "Two women showed up at the gates. One Alpha and the other an Omega. Somehow the Omega got her heat right as Jaehyun was interacting with her. It triggered a rut in him. They're… going through it together now."

Jungwoo feels his heart breaking into a million pieces. But worse is his Omega's reaction, who just wails sadly, the absence of the Alpha and the jealousy straining his symptoms to an even worse level. 

Doyoung gets a sack of herbs and brings it over to Jungwoo.

"Here, you can take the suppressants and it'll cut your heat short," says Doyoung gently.

"No" Jungwoo hits the sack and it falls off Doyoung's hand. "I want an Alpha."

"Okay, I'll call whoever you want," says Doyoung, remaining calm somehow.

"I want you."

Doyoung freezes. His eyes change, just like they did earlier in the office. He gulps.

"M-me?"

"Please, Doyo… I need you" cries Jungwoo. He doesn’t want anyone else. He wants his friend there with him.

The gears in his head clearly turn, before Doyoung starts unbuttoning his shirt. He undresses till his briefs, then gets in bed cuddling Jungwoo. There's some relief to the uncomfortable symptoms and the Omega sighs. Doyoung caresses his skin until Jungwoo calms down completely, previous worries completely forgotten. All he feels now is the undeniable want for the Alpha beside him. Jungwoo turns until he's facing Doyoung, whose worried look mixes with blown-out pupils.

"Alpha…" he calls, tinged with longing.

Doyoung pats his cheeks, wiping Jungwoo's tears away. 

"I'm here," he says with a certainty that makes the Omega feel safe. 

The Alpha kisses his forehead softly and Jungwoo gasps. Doyoung keeps depositing small kisses till his cheek. He pulls back but not entirely, their noses rubbing together. 

Doyoung joins their lips, holding Jungwoo by the nape. The touch is soft but does things to him. He never thought he'd be kissed until he bonded with a mate for life because that's usually how it happens. Kissing isn't something done during mating unless one is with their pair.

But here they are, lips against lips, and it's heavenly. Doyoung searches for his tongue and Jungwoo opens up to him, trembling with pleasure as they touch. They move so Doyoung is on top of him, never parting. Jungwoo pulls his legs open and pushes down Doyoung’s briefs, making what he wants clear, his body craving the Alpha. Doyoung complies, taking off his last piece of clothes and driving into Jungwoo slowly as he nips and licks his lips. The Alpha watches him closely through half-lidded eyes, attentive, and Jungwoo's heart beats faster. When he's entirely filled by the Alpha, Doyoung stops and adjusts, holding one of Jungwoo's legs by the back of the knee. The two regard each other. 

"Are you comfortable?"

Jungwoo nods. Doyoung's eyes are like the night sky. Dark but shining with stars. His friend never looked like this before. With the disheveled hair, the shaky breath, the red lips. He's wildly beautiful, and inside Jungwoo's reeling to see him like this, to spend his heat with him, to be his Omega.

Doyoung starts moving on top of him, never breaking their stare. It's taking Jungwoo to another place, where only the two of them exist. With each roll of the Alpha's hips, the pleasure builds unfathomably. Jungwoo's moans are filling the room, loud, and Doyoung can't hold back his noises too. The Alpha buries his nose on the curve of Jungwoo's neck, grunting wildly, and the Omega mewls, wanting his mating bite. Jungwoo instinctively bares his neck and Doyoung licks and kisses him there, heightening, even more, the pleasure he's feeling to the point where Jungwoo can’t hold back anymore. He cums with a scream and Doyoung keeps pounding him through it until Jungwoo is done.

The Omega feels so faint he might pass out, the only thing keeping him rooted to Earth being the Alpha and his knot. Doyoung kisses him softly all the way to his lips.

“Are you alright?” he whispers.

Jungwoo is panting, unable to form words, so he just nods, hands clasping the Alpha tight and close to him. There’s a warmth in his chest he never felt before, something he can’t put into words and can’t explain. So he just enjoys it while it lasts, holding the Alpha in his embrace. 

“Stay with me,” says Jungwoo, when Doyoung starts moving away.

“Aren’t you thirsty?” he asks, worried.

“I’m alright” Jungwoo blinks open his eyes to look at him. “I want you close to me.”

The shadow of a smile creeps into Doyoung’s face and he settles on top of Jungwoo again. 

“How close?”

“As close as we can be,” he says, wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s neck.

The Alpha kisses him, tongues clashing and hungry again. Doyoung sits up and brings Jungwoo to his lap, hands sliding tenderly over the skin of his back. Even if Doyoung is leaner than the other Alphas, he's still strong. So he picks Jungwoo by the ass and lifts him up, positioning the Omega over his cock. Slowly, Jungwoo sinks onto him again, their breaths mingling. It's taking him to the edge of sanity. They move together, Doyoung helping Jungwoo ride him until they are cumming again with a scream.

This time, Jungwoo blacks out. He wakes up clean and in Doyoung’s arms, who’s caressing the skin of his back. Surprisingly, the symptoms of his heat are all gone. He’s just feeling thirsty. Jungwoo looks at Doyoung, shy in the aftermath of them spending a heat together.

“Hi.”

“Hi” Doyoung’s hand moves to Jungwoo’s chin. “Are you better?”

“Much better,” he smiles. “Thanks… for helping me.”

“Of course,” says Doyoung. “You know it’s an honor to do it.”

“Right. Of course,” Jungwoo sets his head down again. “Somehow I think my heat is gone.”

“I noticed. But it helps that I’m here and we’re skin to skin” says Doyoung softly. “So I suggest we stay like this until the morning.”

“Sounds good. Can I get some water?” asks Jungwoo.

“Sure” Doyoung gets up and pours a cup for Jungwoo.

He drinks it in a couple of gulps. “Thanks.”

Doyoung slips back in bed and they cuddle. Jungwoo drowns in his scent, feeling comforted and happy and maybe a bit horny. But it’s probably just a reflex of his dying heat. Soon, they are asleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it,” says Jaehyun. “Everything was just really unexpected.”

“Don’t worry about it” answers Jungwoo. “You really don’t owe me anything, we both know that.”

They are sitting by the fire during one of their communal dinners. 

“I know, but still” Jaehyun rubs his nape. “I was looking forward to another heat with you if I’m being honest.”

Jungwoo blushes. “Me too.”

Jaehyun smiles. “So how was spending the heat with Doyoung? I hear it’s his first time.”

“First time? Er,” Jungwoo flusters. Whenever he remembers the night with his best friends, he feels a series of confusing things he can’t explain. “It was okay.”

That’s a lie. The night had been good. Maybe too good. Which is why Jungwoo is having a hard time processing it. He looks across the field to see Doyoung standing next to Irene and Seulgi, the two new members of the community, one who spent her heat with Jaehyun. Jungwoo didn’t hold it against her, of course, because he is also an Omega and understands how that works. But seeing her near Doyoung makes his skin crawl.

“Just okay? Well, I bet he’ll get better” says Jaehyun, but Jungwoo is barely listening anymore.

“Hey” it’s Mark, accompanied by Yuta. He takes Jungwoo’s hand. “Walk with me a bit.”

They leave the Alphas behind and stroll through the grass.

“Are you alright?” asks Mark.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?” asks Jungwoo.

“I’m just checking. After the Jaehyun and Doyoung thing, I wanted to make sure you were okay” explains the young Omega.

“That’s sweet, Mark, but I’m perfectly fine” smiles Jungwoo.

That’s what he tells Mark and himself but there’s another part of him that’s not in agreement with that. Jungwoo thinks it’s his Omega, the deepest part of himself. The secondary sex didn’t come only with the instinct and physical ability to mate, it also came with that inner voice that helped them with certain things. To Omegas, it is knowing how to care for others easily, finding what they need even without words. Mark also has the ability to distinguish people’s characters very well. To Alphas, it’s an accurate sense of tracking and an extremely protective attitude towards their pack, especially their mates.

Jungwoo’s Omega has never said much to him, until now. It’s like it became restless ever since his encounter with Doyoung. Like it is trying hard to communicate, but for some reason, Jungwoo can’t hear. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to hear. Maybe it’s because he wants his mating with his best friend to be just that, and nothing else. Maybe he just wants to forget how it felt to have his lips against his skin and his knot inside him.

As Jungwoo keeps pretending that everything is as it was and that nothing changed inside him, the weeks pass. He knows his heat is coming and he knows Irene’s heat is going to be right next to his. He wonders if she’ll call Jaehyun again. 

“Maybe I should just take my suppressants again if I’m just going to be disappointed every month I wanna be with Jaehyun” vents Jungwoo to Ten, as they work at the gardens.

“What? No” Ten shakes his head. “Don’t you have dibs? You have seniority here.”

“That’s not how it works,” Jungwoo sighs. “Whoever is first, is it. And her heat is probably a day or so ahead of mine, which means if she wants him she’ll just get him every time.”

“Maybe you should talk to him, I mean if you really want him,” says Ten. “He can deny her, right?”

“He can, although it’s crazy to do it. Alphas don’t deny Omegas here, especially when there are so little” explains Jungwoo. “It’s just an insane coincidence that now we happen to have two Omegas who are having heat at the same time.”

“You should trust your gut,” says Ten.

“My gut?”

He nods and smiles at Jungwoo. Now Ten also sounds like Mark. Jungwoo sighs.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hey, you busy?” Jungwoo asks Doyoung, going into his office.

His friend looks up at him and smiles. “Not for you.”

Jungwoo is happy that, at least to Doyoung, nothing has seemed to change. He still treats him the same caring way as always. Jungwoo walks up to the chair and sits on it. 

“I was thinking we could hang tonight,” says Jungwoo. “Maybe go for a walk, see the stars?”

“That sounds like a great idea” Doyoung nods. “Let me just finish up something. It’s actually your medical sheet.”

“Mine? Oh, for tracking my heats?” 

“Yes,” says Doyoung, as he writes down on it. “This one was actually easy to make.”

“Why?” Jungwoo shrugs.

Doyoung lifts his eyes a bit.

“Oh” Jungwoo. “You remember stuff like that?”

“I do,” says Doyoung. “Even if I was in a rut, I was with you before, during, and after. And yes, my memory on it is very clear.”

“You had a rut? Even on suppressants?” 

“It was a small one, but yes. It triggered when we were at the office before you left. Remember?” 

Jungwoo combs his memory. “Actually, I do. You looked different. My pheromones did that?”

“Yeah.”

“Excuse me” Mark knocks on the open door. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” says Doyoung. “Did something happen?”

“Not exactly,” says Mark. He looks from Jungwoo to Doyoung. “Irene is having her heat.”

“Is everything okay?” asks Doyoung, because he’s the doctor, and that’s the first thing he assumes.

“She called for you. For the heat” says Mark, serious.

Jungwoo freezes. His eyes immediately lose focus.

“Me?” Doyoung chuckles. “I…”

“Do you need some time to think about it?” suggests Mark.

Doyoung looks at his hands. “I’ll be right there.”

Mark leaves. Doyoung takes a deep breath and looks at Jungwoo. A shadow passes his eyes. Then he gets up. But before can leave, Jungwoo gets in between him and the door. His head is low and his breathing is ragged. There a ringing in his ears that almost prevents him from hearing Doyoung ask:

“Jungwoo? Are you alright?”

He pushes Doyoung until he’s against the wall.

“Don’t go.”

“What?”

“Don’t go” Jungwoo repeats and his voice sounds whiny and not like his usual self.

Feeling wounded and desperate, Jungwoo does the only thing he can think of and starts opening the buttons of his shirt.

“Jungwoo, stop, what are you doing?” Doyoung grabs his wrists.

“Stay with me,” asks Jungwoo, cupping his face now. He can see Doyoung’s eyes are different again, his scent getting stronger by the second.

It’s Doyoung that makes the first move, arms wrapping around Jungwoo’s waist and kissing him deeply, pushing him against the desk. The touch soon gets frantic and wild. Jungwoo needs him now, needs him again ever since the first time, so he pushes his pants and undergarments down. Doyoung throws the papers away and Jungwoo sits on the desk. They take Doyoung’s cock out of his pants and he lines up while Jungwoo wraps his legs around him. He’s slicked although not as much as when he’s in full heat. It’s enough, though, and Doyoung slides right in without a hitch, making Jungwoo whimper. They kiss and fuck, close and strong, enjoying the feeling of their bodies being close again. Their noises go up and up until Jungwoo cums with a scream, Doyoung following him.

They are hugging each other, calming their breaths, when they hear a noise.

“Oh” it’s Ten. “I’ll let them know you had an emergency.”

And he leaves.

Jungwoo and Doyoung look at each other.

“Doyo, I’m so-”

He kisses Jungwoo shut.

“This is what I’d rather be doing,” says Doyoung. 

Jungwoo’s eyes fill with tears.

“I want you to be my Alpha,” he says. “And no one else’s.”

Doyoung cups his face with tenderness.

“And I want nothing more than for you to be my Omega.”

Jungwoo smiles and they join their lips again. They wait for Doyoung’s knot to deflate to clean up and by then, Jungwoo’s heat is starting. They run hand in hand over to his room, which was already set up by Mark and Ten in preparation for it. 

His heart is beating a million miles an hour when he stops in front of Doyoung again. They look at each other and Jungwoo closes the distance between them, smiling. Doyoung grabs him by the waist. He understands it now, what his Omega had been trying to say all along. Doyoung is the right mate for him, even if he didn’t see it at first.

“Doyo, I-I love you,” he confesses.

He smiles and pulls Jungwoo close. “I love you too.”

Jungwoo chuckles. “When did you realize it?”

“When we spent your heat together,” says Doyoung softly. “It felt like having a veil torn off from my eyes. I wanted to mark you so bad…”

“I wanted that too” whispers Jungwoo, resting his face on Doyoung’s chest. “I still want it.”

“But I thought you wanted to be with someone else, so I just decided to let it go and keep being friends.”

Jungwoo pouts. “I’m glad that didn’t happen. I’m glad I realized it in time.”

He nuzzles at Doyoung’s neck gland and he shudders. Jungwoo looks at him and can see his eyes are dark with desire and his teeth seem a bit pointier like the other times he was in a rut. So he smiles and starts undressing the Alpha, his Alpha, so they can mate and start the rest of their lives together.

Doyoung helps, doing the same for Jungwoo, whose skin starts burning up more and more as they kiss. They fall in bed together, bodies molding like puzzle pieces, like they fit perfectly together. It doesn’t take long for Doyoung to be inside Jungwoo, fucking him with passion, nipping his lips, clutching his hair. Jungwoo moans unabashedly, drunk on his Alpha, because they belong together. He bares his neck for him and Doyoung nuzzles at his gland, kissing and licking, before biting down on it, sealing their fates as one. From then on they’ll be together forever. Jungwoo’s brain is flooded with incomparable pleasure and he cums right after receiving the mating bite, making everything even more intense. Doyoung is trembling on top of him, his knot popping inside Jungwoo. He stops, breathless.

They hold each other, basking in the afterglow and the satisfaction of their mating bond. Jungwoo kisses the top of Doyoung’s head. His Alpha is in his arms and he couldn’t be happier. Doyoung looks at him and smiles.

“I love you,” he says, giving him a kiss.

“I love you too, Doyo.”

Jungwoo knows he’s right where he’s supposed to be, and that Doyoung feels the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated ♥


End file.
